


Whumptober 2020

by GroveGrocer



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Carrying, Fainting, Falling off a building, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Rescue, Restraints, Vampire Bites, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2020, defiant whumpee, drugged, falling, field medicine, suspended from the ceiling, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroveGrocer/pseuds/GroveGrocer
Summary: A series of one-shot, Alec and Magnus centered whump drabbles for whumptober 2020. Tags will update as I post more chapters!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979635
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Day 1 - Waking Up Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be back in Whumptober! This year will be a little different because I'm too busy to post every day so I'm only holding myself to one prompt every ~3 days but will try to do more as my schedule allows. I'll still try to do all the prompts even if it takes me a couple months. Also you might see some skipped days because I won't post anything I write about my OCs here but you can find those on my tumblr by the same name as this account!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up was how much he _hurt._ It shot through every muscle and bone and was utterly impossible not to notice. The pain made him choke on his breath as his body tried to pull in more air now that he was awake. 

His first instinct was to pull a hand to his chest, to see why his lungs ached as though his ribs had been crushed, but the agony of rough rope grating into the already irritated skin of his wrists was the only result. 

Adrenaline shot through Alec and he tried to force himself to wake up faster but the pain was making everything seem faint and far away. Panic added to the fray to make his judgement cloudy and he forced himself to hear Hodge’s words echo in his mind. 

_If you ever find yourself in a bind, the first step is always to assess your situation. What’s around you? What can you use as a weapon? Where are the escape routes?_

Alec pulled in a shallow, painful breath and forced himself to look past his injuries to his surroundings. He realized he was sitting in a wooden chair in an entirely nondescript, white walled room with a concrete floor and some kind of overhead lights. His wrists seemed to be tied to each other behind his back and his legs were each secured to a leg of the chair with sturdy, industrial rope. 

Most alarming was his utter lack of recollection why and how he had gotten there. 

_Think, Alec, think._ He squeezed his eyes shut against a pounding in his head and tried to push through the haze to understand what was going on. 

There wasn’t a door or windows in front of or on either side of him, so there must be at least a door behind him, he reasoned, although the high backing of the chair wouldn’t allow him to turn and see. 

Alec strained his arms against the binding but an awful, grating noise came unbidden from his throat as agony shot through his limbs, leaving him lightheaded. _God, what happened?_

His parabatai rune _burned._

He tried to catch his breath as best as he could before trying the same with his legs, albeit using less force. Alec grit his teeth to stifle a cry as he found the same horrible pain. He couldn’t see past his long pants and sleeves but he was sure that if he were to look he would find his skin black and blue. The crusty, stiff feeling of blood dried into cloth itched his back terrifically around what he was sure was an injury that would need stitches. 

He had to turn around. The thought of moving made him nauseous but he needed to at least even the ground if someone came in the room. 

Alec took slow, shaky breaths as deep as he could, wondering how many oh his ribs were broken as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

_Ok. Ok on one… two…_

Without waiting for himself to get to three, he pitched his weight forward in a maneuver they’d practiced and perfected countless times. Rather than ending up uncomfortably balanced but standing on his feet, he felt the world shift and he landed with a crash onto the ground. 

Alec didn’t realize he had screamed until he choked, lungs and ribs protesting at being abused. He found himself lying on his side, cold concrete pressing against his head. Something in his left forearm must have broken when he landed because hot nausea crawled up his throat and he was sure he was going to throw up or black out if he didn’t get all of the weight of him and the chair off his arm _right now._

He didn’t even hear the door open, his senses too overwhelmed with white hot pain to notice. 

Alec was pulled from his misery when he heard a feminine chuckle from behind him and his heart nearly stopped as he struggled with renewed vigor, adrenaline dampening some of the agony. 

“As amusing as it is to see a Shadowhunter struggling like a bug on its back, I’m afraid it isn’t time yet.” The same lilting, feminine voice said, accompanied by the click of heels as they approached. 

The last thing Alec felt was a sharp prick in his neck before the world faded into hazy darkness. 


	2. Day 2 - Alt. Prompt - Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Falling off a building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super pleased with how this one turned out! I hope you guys like it!

It was going so well. The usual Halloween uptick in Ravener and Shax activity had been well prepared for. Weapons were stocked, positions were determined, plans wrought, new recruits trained. The whole time Alec couldn’t help but feel however, that the other shoe was about to drop. 

Magnus had dismissed his unease as nerves. Alec was anxious by nature and had good reason to be this year. It was his first as the proper Head of the New York Institute. No more running things from the shadows or filling in as an interim and being blamed despite the original shoddy decision making not being his own. He was in charge and people were looking to him and waiting to see his take on the Halloween Patrol. It had to go well. It was going to go well. They were prepared. 

And then the first scouts returned, white in the face and expressions set with dread. 

The plan was scrapped. It was only 6pm on October 30th and already the numbers were unprecedented. Kappas, Imps, Behemoths, D'usines, it was like the Lesser Demon Index had spilled out of the Codex and onto the streets of Manhattan. Even the most experienced Shadowhunters were at a loss as for why. 

Perhaps his utter lack of sleep had been what threw Alec off. It wasn’t like he had a choice, someone had to stay up and rework the preparations. 

But it had paid off. Alec spared a glance at his watch as he crouched in the corner of the roof an unlucky apartment complex. October 31st, 11:50pm. It was almost over. They hadn’t lost any men. 

Alec blinked hard as his body protested the strain of keeping his eyes open and trained so carefully on the tiny Shadowhunters and Downworlders battling below. He was sure that adrenaline was the only thing keeping him awake at that point. 

_Now’s not the time. It’ll be over soon. Your team is down there. Magnus is down there._

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he spotted a werewolf in need of assistance and steadied an arrow in his bow, taking out the Shax stalking her. 

Alec nocked another arrow with practiced ease and was loosening his fingers to let it fly when the horrible, grating shriek of a Ravener came from behind him. His back exploded in pain and then he was falling. 

Everything seemed to slow down as his stomach leaped into his throat and he realized the awful cry was coming from him. He watched in half speed as the ledge grew further and further away, the Ravener standing on it and shrieking still grew smaller and smaller as Alec scrambled to grab something that wasn’t there. 

He only had time to send out his apologies to Magnus and his family and hope that somehow, they would receive it and that they wouldn’t be the ones to find him before he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for a pain and darkness that didn’t come. 

He felt himself stop suddenly and all the breath went rushing out of him as his eyes flew open on instinct and he found himself surrounded by a familiar blue light and his nose inches from the dirty New York pavement. 

Alec gasped for air as the magic set him down. His mind was utterly blank with shock and the only thing he could feel was the awful pounding of blood and adrenaline through every cell of his body. 

The cold of the concrete sunk into his bones through the front of his shirt and drew him out of the ringing in his ears to hear a familiar voice above him, utterly frantic. 

“Alexander! Alexander, can you hear me!?”

Alec felt the comforting warmth of Magnus’ magic reach out through him and examine him for injuries. He tried to voice that he was ok but his back was on fire and he still couldn’t catch his breath and _oh god he almost died._

The adrenaline slowly sapped out of him as he felt Magnus manipulate him onto his side and his panicked expression suddenly came into view. 

“You’re alright. You’re alright.” Alec couldn’t tell which one of them Magnus was reassuring as he was folded into his arms. 

Alec’s stomach jumped again and he gave a weak push against Magnus’ abdomen where his hand was trapped between them. Magnus immediately pulled back, holding him at arm's length with a fearful expression to see what was wrong. Alec could only look at him with wide eyes for a moment before starting to dry heave. 

He was only faintly aware of Magnus’ hand on his shoulder as he spit out some stomach bile. Even though nothing really came up, retching felt like a reset for his body and Alec found himself exhausted but clear headed when he finally pulled himself into an upright, seated position. 

“I’m ok.” He croaked out, trying to dispel the anxious crease between Magnus’ eyebrows. 

“You’re shaking.” 

“Adrenaline crash.” Alec’s teeth chattered as he tried to speak. Magnus was right, his whole body was shaking so badly he didn’t think he could even wrap his fingers around an arrow. 

Magnus hovered anxiously, not touching now that the immediate horror had passed and they were both more conscious of their actions in front of the Shadowhunters. Alec was grateful. He needed to remember that he was surrounded by his team and he knew that if Magnus tried to hug him again, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from clinging on or worse, crying. 

It was funny. No matter how many near death experiences he had, recovering from them didn’t feel any easier. There was also something entirely different about nearly crashing into the pavement that shook him to his core more than any near miss with a demon. The utter lack of control. The way that there was no chance of getting back to his feet just in time and getting out of the way. 

His watch vibrated, announcing midnight's arrival, and the surrounding cries of the last surviving demons came to a sudden, eerie halt as they dispersed. Somewhere behind him Shadowhunters shouted. 

Alec slowly got to his feet, wincing at the burning pain in his back and realizing that the wet feeling was blood dripping from it. Magnus stood before him, a masked expression just barely stifling the horrified relief there. 

“Thank you.” Alec’s voice was hoarse from screaming. He couldn’t tear himself from the spot, painfully cognizant that he might have just nearly died but that Magnus had watched it all happen. His quick reflexes were the only thing that prevented him from watching his husbands’ untimely death. 

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was exasperated. 

They were both still too overwhelmed to say more but _Alec could read between the lines. Of course I wasn’t going to let you fall to your death. Why would you feel the need to thank me?_

He reached out and gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze, a small allowance of comfort for both of them with the promise of more to come later and relished in the small, weak smile Magnus returned.


	3. Day 3 - My Way or The Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Threatening gun pointing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't super like this one since it's not exactly whump but I think it's still worth posting. Hope you enjoy it!

Magnus grinned even as he felt the sharp split of his lip and tasted the hot iron of blood dripping down his face. 

“Wipe that look off your face or I’ll do it for you.” The vampire leaning languidly against the opposite wall sneered, examining the pistol in his hand as one might their manicure. “You’ve got nothing to be smiling about.”

“On the contrary, I think I do.” Magnus spat some of the blood out of his mouth, missing the rapid approach of the scowling vampire until a sharp pain flew through his stomach, sending him to his knees. His shoulder sockets stretched painfully as his wrists remained high above him, trapped against the wall by the metal encircling his wrists and looping through the metal bolt in the wall.

“I may be bloody but at least I don’t wear denim in the form of a vest.” Magnus replied coolly, managing to restrain the wheeze that threatened to voice his pain. 

“300 years old and you never learned how to shut the-” The vampire was suddenly cut off from pointing his pistol threateningly by the metal door of the concrete room flying open and sending a crash reverberating through the small space. 

Magnus grinned once more as his favorite sight appeared in the door and rushed over to release him from his shackles as the vampire lay stunned on the floor

“Thank you darling, it’s terribly inconvenient to be stripped of my magic.” Magnus said with a loving smile, standing to be face to face with Alec.

Alec shook his head, amused, his deft fingers worked over the lock, its imbued properties making it resistant to not only warlock magic but the Shadowhunter’s steele. He opened his mouth to speak but the vampire’s sudden shout interrupted the scene. 

He had gotten to his feet and had once pale hand pressed to his bleeding forehead and the other held the pistol between shaking fingers, aiming it squarely at Magnus’ exposed chest. 

“Get away from him or I’ll shoot!” He roared, causing Alec to drop his hands away from where they had almost loosened the lock and hold them up in surrender. 

Alec’s expression dropped into one more serious and all held still as the tension grew thicker between them. Then Alec grinned. 

The vampire exploded with rage, “Don’t any of you know how to act when-” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence before the gun was sent flying out of his hand and skittering across the floor for Alec to dive and grab. 

“Bit old fashioned to use mundie technology when you have fangs.” Isabelle grinned from the doorway, golden whip dangling from one hand. 

The vampire bared his teeth and hissed in reply but was little match for the sharp crack that rang through the air and had him immobilized in seconds. 

Alec returned to Magnus’ side and made quick work of what remained of the lock as Isabelle dealt with the unconscious vampire. 

“How did someone so incompetent as to leave the front door of his evil lair unlocked manage to kidnap the great High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec teased as Magnus rotated his stiff wrists and shoulders. 

“Through cowardice and the element of surprise.” Magnus replied with a grimace. “Why did it take the great Shadowhunters over three hours to find said HIgh Warlock of Brooklynn?” He teased in return. 

“Incompetent as he was, he did leave a convincing red herring trail. Come on, I’ll tell you all about it when we get out of here.” Alec grinned once more, bending down and manhandling the vampire in a fireman’s hold onto his shoulder as they hurried out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	4. Day 4 - Alt. Prompt - Carry/Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Suspended from the ceiling, discussion of biting injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed how this one came out! Shout out to HephaistionsThighs for all the amazing comments that inspired me to break out the prompts again today. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus was sure his heart would beat out of his chest. His magic nearly faltered as he spun his hands in a small circle, entrapping swirling blue energy before he threw it towards the extravagant wooden door. 

_ Please be alive, Alec, we’re here for you, you just need to be alive.  _

The door shattered, throwing splinters towards them. The Countess would have been awfully displeased had she been spared to see it. Magnus barely noticed. 

There, hanging limply and suspended by his wrists from the ceiling, was Alec, stripped to his underwear and painted with blood and bruises. 

Jace and Isabelle gasped from beside him. Magnus could have cried. 

He was pale and his head was lolled forward, obscuring his face with his loose curls. But his chest was rising and falling, no matter how faintly. He was alive. 

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, rushing forward with the siblings hot on his heels. 

Alec slowly tried to lift his head with what appeared to be great effort and winced at the sudden light that had flooded the dark room. The brightly lit Grand Hall had opened into what appeared to have once been a servants quarters, kept close to the kitchen for easy access. 

Looking at the awful, deep purple bruises and blistered vampire bites littering Alec’s body, the proximity was almost ironic. 

Alec’s mouth moved in what had perhaps been a questioning call of one of their names but the havoc wreaked on his body kept him from voicing it. 

Magnus faintly heard Jace and Isabelle beside him, sounding as though they were underwater. 

“Those are full of vampire saliva. Won’t heal with an  _ iratze _ .” 

“He’s lost a lot of blood. Magnus, we need a portal to the Institute.” 

The siblings got to work, presumably drawing complicated runes of the chains keeping their brother suspended. Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes from the abused body of his husband. 

“Alexander, it’s alright. Everything’s alright.” Magnus murmured, pressing a gentle hand to Alec’s cheek and using the other to stroke over his dirty hair. Alec’s eyes sluggishly searched his face as though he were trying to discern if this was all a cruel hallucination. 

He didn’t get a chance to reply. With the snap of metal and a low groan, Alec’s wrists came free and his feet hit the ground. 

Magnus caught him easily under the arms and let Alec lean into him, unable to fully support his own weight as his knees wobbled violently under him. 

“I’ve got you, everything’s alright.” Magnus repeated into his hair, unsure if he was speaking to Alec or himself. He felt Alec’s hands weakly come up to clutch at the back of his shirt and it was through sheer will that he kept them both upright rather than a sobbing puddle on the floor. 

Alec trembled all over as his limbs received more blood flow than they had in weeks but he managed to partially support himself.

“I knew you’d find me.” He croaked out so softly that Magnus wasn’t sure he’d heard him correctly. With that, Magnus suddenly found himself taking significantly more of Alec’s weight as his husband went limp against Magnus’ chest, arms sliding to hsi sides from where they’d held on to him. Magnus barely managed to tighten his grip to prevent Alec from hitting the floor.

“He’s gone unconscious.” Magnus called with alarm as his heart pounded. They were so close. Alec had survived for nine days in the vampire’s den; he only needed to bear a few more minutes. 

“The bites are bleeding. Magnus we need a portal now.” Jace frantically replied as he rushed over to help support his brother. Alec’s head lolled to the side as Jace took some of his weight but it gave Magnus the freedom of movement in his hands to throw open a portal against the stone wall, spattered with what was presumably his husbands blood, that had stood steadfastly behind Alec for all those days. 

Magnus ducked under Alec’s arm to share his weight with Jace and they stepped through, carefully depositing his lifeless body onto a cot as Isabelle rushed to gather supplies. 

Magnus knew he needed to step back. Healing magic was complicated and he was in no emotional state to do it. But he couldn’t tear himself from Alec’s side when he looked so painfully vulnerable. 

Dark bags and red welts bloomed around his eyes and his white skin gave clear evidence that the vampires hadn’t planned on leaving him alive. His raw wrists and the bruises and broken skin that littered his body showed how hard he had fought. 

Magnus stepped back as Isabelle rushed in, Shadowhunters in white coats in tow, and sunk weakly into a chair in the corner of the room as his knees gave out. 

He’ll be ok, Magnus forced himself to remember. It looked dire but he would be ok. 

All he could do now was wait for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


	5. Day 5/6/7 - Where do you think you're going? - Please... - I've got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm SO excited about this chapter! I accidentally ended up combining three of the days and it came out super long. I think I'm actually going to double post this one as its own separate story because of how well it came out and how long it got. 
> 
> Content Warning: field medicine, repressing emotions

Jace had been in his element, grin nearly maniacal as he slashed through Timor demons. 

“Come on, who’s next!” He yelled, adrenaline and blood lust making him practically giddy as the creatures howled and clicked their teeth and claws at each other, wary of approach. 

It had been his insistence that they didn’t need any back up. Timors were fierce with unique attributes that made them incredibly dangerous. They couldn’t risk bringing extra lives into the fray. They didn’t need it anyway. 

It all came to a screeching halt as pain exploded through his back and he heard an awful cry from somewhere behind him. The pain came and went too quickly for it to have been his own and a haphazard swipe at his back came away clear of blood. It hadn’t been his injury. 

“Alec!” Jace suddenly felt nauseous, the adrenaline skyrocketing into a new breed of battle frenzy. The demons clicked loudly, sounding sickeningly triumphant as they began to melt back into the shadows. 

He found his parabatai curled on his side, one hand white knuckling his bow with arrows scattered around him, dispersed from his quiver when he fell. Alec’s breath was coming in weak wheezes and his face was uncomfortably pale. 

Their frantic eyes met as Jace slid into a crouch in front of him. Alec tried to croak out something that sounded like Jaces’ name but instead he coughed, sending a spray of blood across his brother’s shirt. 

“Shit, shit, it’s ok, don’t try to say anything. Hold still, I’ll give you an  _ iratze _ .” Jace’s brain screamed at him that he knew it wasn’t going to work, but desperation made him try anyway. 

Just as expected, the rune disappeared as quickly as it appeared, like a drawing made of water on the sidewalk of a hot day. 

“M- Ca- M’” Alec couldn’t get out his words, coughing and choking with pain. 

Something clicked in Jace’s brain, wild and torn with panic. “Magnus, of course.” He said, scrambling for the phone in his pocket as blood began to pool around them. Magnus answered on the second ring but Jace didn’t give him a chance to talk before frantically rushing through what had happened and that they needed a portal to the Institute  _ now _ . 

“I’ll be right there.” came the solemn response and the click of the line being hung up. 

True to his word, Magnus appeared seconds later through the wall of the alleyway, face set with worry and determination. 

Magnus crouched next to Jace, Alec’s hazy eyes flitting up to him as he opened his mouth only for no sound to come out. “Timors carry poison in their claws not on them. If the rune isn’t holding that means-” 

“Part of it broke off in him.” Jace whispered, stomach twisting at the thought. 

“It has to come out.” Magnus and Jace looked to each other, silent resolve passing between them before they both looked down to Alec. Neither needed to say it. They all knew the horrible things Timor venom could make you hallucinate. Your worst fears come to life and your fear sapped and used as energy for their nests via the broken claw. 

Jace quickly moved so he was positioned behind Alec and had a clear view of his back as Magnus took Alec’s free hand. 

“I’m sorry, Alec.” Jace grit his teeth, placing one hand on Alec’s heaving side in a semblance of comfort before taking a full breath and carefully pushing his fingers into the bloody wound. 

Alec screamed so loudly that Jace was sure it would break through their glamor and alert the Mundanes passing on the street a few feet away. It almost blocked out the awful, sympathetic pain that bled through Jaces’ own back. 

There was an awful minute where all they could hear was Alec’s gut-wrenching screaming before Jace pulled his hand away with a sickening squelch. “I can’t get it,” He grimaced. 

Alec seemed to get control of himself, biting his lip to keep his agony in, but his whole body was shuddering and Jace could see the barely hidden pain in Magnus’ expression from how Alec was nearly crushing his fingers. 

“You have to. We don’t have long.” Magnus’ demanded, panic leaking into the edges of his words. 

“I’m just going to do more damage, you heard him!” Jace yelled back, gesturing to his panting brother. “Why don’t you just use magic?!”

“It’s not that simple; magic healing is just as complicated as surgery! I could kill him!” Magnus bit back. “He needs to get to the Institute. I’ll contact Catarina.” 

The next few minutes were a blur of half-concealed cries of agony and blue magic as they got Alec off the cold concrete and into the Institute. 

Alec’s head had begun to loll and he struggled to keep himself upright, although whether that was from the blood loss or the venom neither could say. It became clear that Alec’s perception of reality had slowly begun to slide as Magnus and Jace, each supporting him under one arm tried to help him into the private room of the infirmary. 

“No, no.” Alec’s words were gurgled as blood dripped from his mouth but his insistence was clear. He tried to plant his feet and make the others let go of him but was far too weak to do so. He seemed to settle for struggling and desperately trying to convey that he  _ did not want to go in the room.  _

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus’ voice ached with worry as he tried to soothe his husband. 

“‘piders-” Alec wheezed, eyes wild as he frantically tried to get Magnus to understand. 

“Spiders?” Magnus asked, brow furrowing, but Jace quickly jumped in. 

“Magnus, he’s hallucinating. The venom’s already set in.” 

They shared a look before beginning to move once more, Alec’s struggling doing little to stop them. 

Catarina arrived when Alec’s agony got the best of him and they managed to convince him into the hospital bed, spiders or not. Jace was sitting in a chair by his parabatai’s head, murmuring to him and coping in his own way, and Magnus hovering by the door, waiting for his old friend to arrive. 

“You both need to leave.” Catarina said firmly as she entered the room, her no-nonsense tone leaving no room for argument. Almost. 

“I’m not leaving him.” “He can’t be alone in this, I can help.” Magnus and Jace protested. 

Alec had his eyes clenched shut, silent but occasionally flinching as some unseen force attacked him. 

“You’re not going to want to see this.” Catarina replied seriously, accustomed to such protest. She stepped around Magnus and approached Alec’s bed on the side that gave her access to his back. “Alec, I’m going to take your shirt off.” She spoke more gently, looking down to Alec. She didn’t receive a response but she snapped her fingers and his shirt disappeared, making Alec flinch and squeeze his eyes shut tighter as he struggled to recognize what was reality. 

Magnus and Jace both spoke over each other so quickly that the result was a mess of indistinguishable noise. 

“Listen!” Catarina interrupted, looking up from where she had been inspecting Alec’s wound. “Jace, you’re going to feel everything that happens. This will be almost as hard on you as it is on him and you can’t help him when you’re writhing in pain on the floor. Magnus, there’s a reason we don’t let family practice medicine on family.” 

“This is an enormous injury. Your energy won’t be enough to heal it completely. If I stay, you can take mine.” Magnus stood his ground, desperate not to force Alec to go through this on his own.

Catarina stared at him for a beat before sighing and saying, “Fine. Jace, you need to leave. No more arguments, we don’t have time.” 

Jace set his jaw petulantly but stood, giving Magnus a look that clearly read  _ take care of him.  _

Magnus quickly replaced him by Alec’s side as Jace left, shutting the door soundly behind him. His heart ached at the sight of Alec white-knuckling the papery pillow, the only small comfort he would allow himself, even when so severely injured. 

“Alexander,” Magnus spoke softly to him, gently touching his hand to ensure that he knew this was real. Alec’s lip quivered but he hesitantly opened his eyes, distrustful of his senses. 

“There you are.” Magnus tried to smile and reassure him. The barely concealed tremble in Alec’s jaw read like an open book to Magnus that Alec was doing his best not to cry. It cut him like a knife. Alec was scared and in pain and his mind was playing tricks on him but still he couldn’t allow tears to fall in the hallowed halls of the Institute. 

“It’s alright, darling. It’s just me.” Magnus murmured, knowing Alec would understand what he meant. 

The pain in Alec’s eyes told him that  _ no, no it’s not alright. It’s bad enough that I need you here, please don’t make me lose my composure.  _

Magnus understood. It was cruel to force Alec apart when he was trying so hard to keep himself together. He put a hand next to where Alec’s was clutching the sheet, a silent offer of quiet comfort. Alec looked from his hand to his face and Magnus could practically hear his jumbled thoughts as he worked through whether holding his hand was acceptable. 

Catarina spoke, interrupting, “Alec, I’m going to take the claw out with magic, alright? On the count of three.”

She began to count down and Alec released the pillow, grabbing Magnus’ hand as he seemed to search Magnus’ face for something. 

Before she said three, Catarina’s blue flamed magic filled the room and Alec gasped out a cry that was quickly stifled as he turned his face into the pillow. 

His nails dug into Magnus’ hand so hard that a drop of blood flecked under them. Catarina frowned and the room was lit up as her magic increased in intensity. From somewhere outside came an awful howl of pain, almost certainly from Jace, seconds before Alec’s resolve shattered and a groan tore from his throat that quickly became stomach-turning screaming. 

It seemed to go on forever as Magnus held his hand and spoke comforts to him, barely audible over his agonized screams. It seemed to stop all at once as the light in the room dimmed and Alec suddenly went quiet as though his voice had gone out. His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently, face still hidden in the pillow and his whole body trembling violently. 

Magnus looked up to find Catarina grimly holding up the bloody, two inches of claw, depositing it with a small clang into a metal bowl before turning her attention back to her patient. 

“All done, Alec, you did so well. I’m just going to close up some of the wound now.” Catarina held a hand out to Magnus, silently asking for energy. Her slightly drawn expression made Magnus glad he had convinced her to let him stay. 

He obliged, reaching out with his unoccupied hand and clasping hers. 

This time, the blue flame was joined by Magnus’ more familiar smoky magic. He briefly wondered if Alec could feel the difference but, judging by how tightly he was still clasping Magnus’ hand, he likely couldn’t feel anything over the pain. 

Alec made a noise that sounded like words and Magnus’ brow furrowed as he leaned forward, gently asking, “What was that?” 

Alec turned his head out so part of his pale, tear-streaked face was visible and Magnus realized with a sinking feeling that Alec was silently pleading, “please stop, please stop, please-” 

His voice must have gone out from how hard he screamed, Magnus thought, heart aching as he reached up their clasped hands to gently wipe away the tears flowing freely down his face. 

It was over quickly but Magnus felt utterly drained when Catarina released his hand. From the part he could see, the cut hadn’t been completely healed but the blood was gone and the wound was superficial. He likely wouldn’t even need stitches. 

Alec’s back still heaved with shuddering gasps as he struggled to pull himself together. 

His grip on Magnus’ hand had loosened and he eventually cracked his eyes open, looking startled to find the imprints of his nails in Magnus’ skin. He opened his mouth in an attempt to apologize but Magnus quickly silenced him, murmuring that it was alright and reaching to gently stroke over his hair.

Alec’s gaze slid behind Magnus to the rest of the room and discomfort flickered across his expression. In a hoarse, cracking voice, he croaked, “They’re not- They’re not gone, I still see-” He faltered, looking anxiously back to Magnus. 

“You’ll still have some hallucinations for a few hours while your body takes care of the last of the venom. I’m going to put some butterfly bandages along this. It might hurt a little but nothing too bad.” Catarina explained as she worked. 

Alec reached up with the hand still holding Magnus’ and wiped the last of the tears off his face, giving a small wince as Catarina began to place the first of the bandages. Some of the color was beginning to return to his face and his cheeks were flushed from the exertion of screaming.

His carefully constructed mask of bravery had been replaced. It made Magnus’ chest ache to see the overwhelmed exhaustion barely hidden behind it. He wondered faintly what level of horror it would require for his mask to fully crack but quickly put the thought aside. He didn’t want to think about it, especially not after everything that had happened. 

Despite the majority of the wound being healed, a surprised groan still pulled from Alec’s mouth when Catarina sat him up to wrap bandages around his torso. His hand flew up to his ribs at the unexpected pain and Magnus looked anxiously to Catarina for answers as worry shot through him. 

“You’ll be sore for a while.You had a serious injury and being more or less healed doesn’t mean that your body is happy about what it just went through.” Catarina explained as her deft fingers carefully wove stiff, white bandages around Alec’s middle. 

Alec had dropped Magnus’ hand when he was maneuvered and Magnus tried not to feel the loss of it. His hand was clammy and he realized he was shaking.  _ You weren’t even the one just in agony,  _ he chastised himself, clenching his fist briefly to try to rid himself to the tremble but leaving his hand palm up on the bed in case Alec took it again. 

Catarina secured the bandage and had turned around to place her tools back on the counter, leaving Alec sitting up and had been staring, unseeing at the door. His face had lost some of its color again and Magnus gently touched his hand where it was resting by his side, asking with a furrowed brow, “Are you alright?” 

“Think ‘m gonna…” Alec muttered, not moving his gaze, before his eyes fluttered shut and he slumped forward, unconscious. 

Magnus jumped out of his chair and caught Alec, gently laying him back on his side as he exclaimed Catarina’s name.

She turned, quickly helping Magnus so they wouldn’t lay Alec with any pressure on the wound. “It’s alright. I know it’s frightening but I’m surprised he lasted this long. He went through a lot and his body decided it's had enough.”

Magnus was still standing, staring at Alec with a distressed expression. 

“Hey,” Catarina went around the bed to her friend’s side, taking his hand, “Alec is strong. He's going to be alright. He just needs some rest.”

“When is he going to wake up?” Magnus asked, unable to tear his eyes from Alec’s expression that, even unconscious, looked utterly exhausted. 

“We don’t have any way to know. Could be in a few hours but most likely tomorrow morning. I’m done here; I’m going to go fill out the report for his care. Get some rest Magnus, you can’t help him if you’re depleted.” She said, moving back to the counter to put away her things before giving Magnus a friendly nod and leaving the room, shutting the door soundly behind her. 

Magnus sunk back into the chair, still unable to bring himself to look away from his husband. He was surprised as tears welled up in his eyes and quickly swept them away. No point in tears now. Nothing left to do but wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
